galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sin 4
Sin 4. History After the first signing of the Free Space Treaty, the Diobah did not want to have any more meetings on their world and the Big Four looked for another place where they could meet, sort of a neutral ground place. The fourth planet in an little explored system was chosen, and the Kartanian, smelling the opportunity to do business with the Big Four, build this space port, the terminal and the original city. It never happened. The Diobah changed their mind and now everyone meets at the Diobahn home world, and not here. The Kartanian abandoned the world and, since it was in Freespace and had a city and space port for the taking, it didn't take long for pirates and similar vermin to find this place. Syndicate Families developed and it soon turned into a major piracy and slave traders base. The name Sin 4 was adopted shortly thereafter. Crime For almost 500 years, the 4th planet of the Sin system is synonymous with crime of every possible shade and flavor and every vice, every drug and everything illegal anywhere else can be found here. Crime Syndicates operate openly with offices. Sin 4 is relative close to Nul , Union and Kermac space as well as within reach of Kartanian and Togar and also a Trade hub for the little trade that is going on between those sides. Sin 4 is the only Non-Union planet connected to GalNet. (SII operates a Call Center and a Bank on Sin 4). Anything can be purchased or sold on Sin 4, including sentient beings, generally known as Slaves . Other information Sin 4 has two continents and 14 major islands. The entire northern Continent is one big city. Build without any regulations. All 14 islands are occupied. Twelve belong to the twelve major crime syndicate families running the planet. Number Thirteen is known as Trash Island and the fourteenth island features one of the main temples of the Sojonit Sect. Union Travelers are urged to avoid Frees space and Sin 4 as the space is Pirate infested and there is a good chance one does not leave Sin 4. There are four levels of Society known to exist on Sin 4. The Echelon or the top level consists of the Crime Lords, their Sub bosses and Lieutenants. The Beston are the rich who pay horrendous sums for their safety and operate the high end businesses on Sin 4 that are not directly owned by the Syndicates. The Averas are the workers, employees, enforcers and all those who hold a job either with Beston Companies or with the Crime Syndicate. The Lows are the unskilled laborers, the little street vendors and the street gangs. Finally there are the Skaakh, the lowest day laborers, old whores, escaped slaves, the homeless and the sick. Ranking even below the Skakh are the indigenous people of the planet, called the Stik . A stone age level society that was overrun by high tech invaders. In 5021 a Stik Delegation secretly travels to Pluribus and applies for Membership. Their Homeworld Sin 4 was then cleared from foreign Influence and is now called Woorld Category:Planets